


It’s About Time

by AkariFields1008



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkariFields1008/pseuds/AkariFields1008
Summary: For Anon:Pairing: Annabeth / PiperPrompt: A: “You’ve gotta stop doing that.” B: “What?” A: “Saying things that make me wanna kiss you.”From my Tumblr "10 Follower One Shot Requests"





	It’s About Time

“It just…stopped feeling right, I guess?” Annabeth confessed, almost out of breath.

“Seriously?” Piper’s sword dropped. She looked at her friend incredulously. “It ‘stopped feeling right’?”

“Yeah, he said he felt the same way.” Annabeth could’ve used this as an opportunity to strike against her sparring partner, but that felt too obvious.

Piper didn’t say anything, choosing to, instead, stand there, her jaw nearly at the floor.

“What? He did!”

“I’m somehow having trouble believing that the man who just proposed to you also feels like your relationship ‘stopped feeling right’, Annabeth,” Piper concluded. She rested her sword on a nearby table, reaching for her water bottle. She dumped a small amount on the back of her head, allowing the water to cool her neck.  
Now it was Annabeth’s turn to watch, mouth agape.

“Annabeth?” Piper called her back to reality. She moved the join her friend, sipping her own water and catching her breath.

“He’s seeing someone else.” She didn’t mean for it to come tumbling out.

Piper’s face changed into some instantly apologetic. “Oh, Annabeth I-”

“Piper, it’s fine. I had kind of been figuring for a while now, and the proposal was so sudden.”

When Annabeth next looked at Piper’s face, it was one of rage.

“Seriously! It’s okay!” Annabeth repeated, making Piper narrow her eyes at her.

“Really! He’s happy and I’m happy for him!”

“Okay…” Piper conceded.

“I mean it, Piper! Besides, I’m moving on, too.” Shit, Annabeth thought. She hadn’t meant to bring it up. Piper’s face instantly lit up.

“Annabeth Chase, do you mean to tell me someone else has piqued your every changing interest?”

“You know someone has.” Annabeth rolled her eyes, grabbing her sword again and giving Piper a bring-it-on motion.

“Oh, do I?” Piper advanced without question. She wanted to get better with her swordplay, and she was improving, but now she was distracted.

Annabeth dueled Piper to the wall of the arena. “Piper-”

“Tell me, Ms. Chase,” Piper purred sending waves of distraction and utter confusion through Annabeth’s mind. Annabeth stood with a sword to Piper’s throat and Piper was still talking? “Why exactly would I, your closest friend and confidant, know that you were interested in someone?” Before Annabeth knew it, Piper had distracted her enough and now Piper had Annabeth pinned by the arms to the wall. She couldn’t help it. A slight sigh escaped her lips.

“Annabeth,” Piper gasped. “Are you interested in someone…like that?”

Annabeth could feel her face flush a little, but she did her best to keep her composure. “This is unbearable. You are unbearable.”

Her friend laughed for a moment. “You’re interested in someone and you’re interested in someone. This is incredible. Who would’ve guessed?”

“Shut up, McLean,” Annabeth warned, a little harsher than she meant to be. Piper was unfazed, a look in her eye Annabeth had only seen a few times; a challenge.

“Oh, make me, Chase,” Piper said, just above a whisper, sending chills down Annabeth’s spine.

Piper might’ve had Annabeth right then and there if Annabeth didn’t throw her sword up to block Piper’s at the last second. I need to focus, she told herself. When her eyes caught Piper’s they were met with a razor-sharp fixation on winning the match, the challenge still ablaze in her eyes. The next few minutes felt like Piper and Annabeth had switched skill levels. Annabeth felt like she was dueling Luke for the first time again. He’d come at her mercilessly, much like Piper was now.

After a particularly close call, Annabeth decided she needed to get herself together.

“What’s the matter, Annabeth? You’re not going easy on me, are you?” Piper chuckled.

“Oh, you’re going to be the death of me,” she mumbled under her breath.

“What was that? I didn’t seem to hear you over the sound of me winning.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes, coming at Piper with a flurry of strikes. Piper got only a few nicks, Annabeth was careful about that, but before either of them could really realize it, Piper was on the ground with Annabeth standing above her. Piper’s sword was three feet to her right while Annabeth’s was aimed at Piper’s chest.   
“You’ve gotta stop doing that,” Annabeth breathed after a moment.

“What?”

“Saying things that make me wanna kiss you.”

Piper’s eyes shot open with surprise. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came. Annabeth offered a hand to help Piper up.

“Oh stop it, you know I’m into you. You know that Percy and I broke up because he was in love with Nico and I’m in love with you.”

“I-” she shook her head in disbelief, getting to her feet.

“Oh,” Annabeth gasped, realization washing over her. “Oh, gods you had no idea.”

“No, I didn’t,” Piper confessed. “But, I’m not unhappy about it.”

“You’re not?”

“You’re in love with me?”

“Yes.”

“Well, it’s about damn time.”


End file.
